


Happy Ending

by Clip_Lipstick



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha-Omega dynamics, M/M, Sequel, fated pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clip_Lipstick/pseuds/Clip_Lipstick
Summary: Everybody needs a happy ending. Seungcheol had finally found his.





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda like a sequel to my first work, "I Love You~I Know", except that it is from Seungcheol's perspective. So it would help if you read that story or have a general idea of it before reading this. It would just help in making several points clear. All mistakes are mine. Otherwise, happy reading. :)

“The human body is an amazing thing, adaptable to any situation and capable to evolve faster than any other organism. And what we are going to discuss today is one of the most wonderful ways in which the human body has evolved to preserve the human race. There are essentially three types of human beings: Alpha, Beta and Omega. Previously what used to be the question of gender, where only females were able to bear children, in this time and age where the population of females had dropped alarmingly and it signalled the end of human race, Omegas evolved for the upkeep of the human race. They were basically men who developed the reproductive organs and were capable of being …” 

The teacher droned on as he drew diagrams on the blackboard and read from a textbook. Most of the students had already tuned out, with only the handful of nerds sitting at the front, scribbling furiously in their textbooks what the teacher said. The blinds were drawn to keep the summer sun out, and the sound of the air-conditioning mingled with the teacher’s, lulling most of the students at the back to sleep. 

I was calmly reading a dated GQ magazine that I had picked up from my elder brother’s stack of magazines and marvelling at the six abs of one of the male models, when the sound of my name being called nearly made me drop the magazine like a hot potato and scramble out of my seat to respond to the teacher. The loud clattering had woken most of the students from their sleep and most of them looked at me with unfeigned hatred. I was the star Alpha in this class of betas and Omegas and thus I had an honorary mention in each and every class, with the teacher singling me out to point out my achievement of always retaining the first position in class and my superior athletic qualities, while making not so veiled derogatory comments about the Omega ‘failures’. It embarrassed me to no end as I stood there, subject to the hostile stares of my classmates, day after day and today was no such exception. I felt the sweat trickle down my back and I just wanted to slink back to my seat. It was to my great chagrin that none of these teachers took notice of the hard work that I put in and simply attributed it to my quality of being an Alpha. 

In a school, where there were just a handful of Alphas, as compared to the population of Betas and Omegas, it was no surprise that I was the resident superstar. As the teacher asked me to read out a passage from the textbook about the explanations of the development of the male womb, I could not help but be bored of this ongoing farce. Was this concept of mates and wombs that important as to separate and isolate large groups of people and also influence one’s behaviour towards them? My brother had always maintained that I was the resident idiot of the family since I questioned everything and saw everything from a high moral ground but even then, he had not been able to answer my question. He had simply cuffed my head before walking out into the balcony for a smoke. “Someday squirt, you will know that the human race is not as liberal as it is believed to be.” It was his words that resonated in my brain as my husky thirteen year old voice read out in that cool dark classroom of the hierarchies in a cruel society.

……….

“You seem to like that model…” my brother commented as he walked into the room. I looked up from the newest edition of Vogue with its glossy pages that I had bought with my first allowance. 

“He is handsome…” I commented offhandedly as I shoveled in another spoon of honey cereal into my mouth. I did not want him to know of my growing fascination with the idol culture or else he would not let me hear the end of it. My brother did not reply as he began searching the cupboards for his protein drinks that he took to the gym everyday. I stared at his muscular back. He was in his final year of high school and the top basketball player of his class. Already a number of universities had begun scouting him for their teams. Compared to the long-limbed and gawky me, my brother was the perfect specimen of masculinity with his sharp, chiseled features and tall, muscular body. To be honest, I was a little jealous of him. 

“So when is father coming back?” My brother located his drink and closed the cupboard. As he packed his kit for the practice, I looked at my phone.

“No calls since morning. Dad did tell me last night that they all would leave early morning to be back by something around…” I looked at the clock on the kitchen wall, “…9:30.”

My brother nodded. “Tell him when he returns that I have gone to the gym. I will be back by 10.”

I grunted as I turned back to the magazine. The main door closed with a bang and I was left all alone in the apartment. I finished my bowl of cereals in silence and then went into my bedroom. As I rifled through the pages, glancing over at the new styles of fashion, I wondered how I would look wearing them. It seemed as if only a few blissful moments had passed when my phone suddenly started ringing. It took me a while to locate my phone from where I had thrown it on the bed and saw that it was from an unknown number. Normally I shut down such calls since most of them were prank calls but somehow something in my gut told me that I should not take this call lightly. I tentatively picked it up.

“Hello?”

“Mr. Choi?” It was a female voice.

“I am sorry my father is not at home…if you could tell me….”

I was cut off mid-sentence.

“If you could please come to the hospital. There has been an accident…”

My heart almost stops and I manage to stutter out, “Is it serious?”

A long silence at the other end, “I am afraid yes…”

….....

Dad almost rushes in like a madman. He gathers up my sobbing body into a tight hug and massages my shoulders gently as he whispers into my ear. “Where is he?”

I can just manage to point into the glass room before I again start howling helplessly. My dad helps to seat me on a nearby bench and enters the room. His startled gasp tells me everything. I get up and tiptoe in behind him. My brother lay there unconscious, with an oxygen mask attached to his pale face, with bandages swathed around his head and hands. My dad takes my hand in a gentle but firm grip.

“Tell me it is a dream…”

The beeping of the machines in the room was his only answer.

……..

I remember it rained quite hard the day my mom died. The mourners had to carry black umbrellas to the graveyard and it was an occasion that dragged on amidst the deep voice of the priest and the silence of the day, other than the constant pitter-patter of the rain and the ominous rumbling of the clouds. I remember huddling against my brother’s coat as we watched the coffin being lowered into the ground and then the soil being heaped on it. My eyes were clouded over due to the constant tears and my throat pained as the cold wind blew mercilessly against our wet bodies, chilling us to the bone. Suddenly I felt my brother’s hand tighten around my shoulder. I looked up to see my brother’s face stare resolutely ahead and yet there was two angry red splotches on his cheeks as tears streamed down his face. He was biting his lips. I then looked towards my dad who seemed desolate and alone as he stared down into the pit, without the small, frail figure of my mom beside him, holding on to him. He held onto his black umbrella and seemed a figure who was just a husk of the former man with twinkling eyes and a ready smile. He looked broken and I realised for the first time the pain of losing one’s fated mate. Dad did not cry; he just stared at the pit as if refusing to believe that it was true and looked simply lost like a little boy, waiting for someone to guide him home. Sobs that night and the following nights from the master bedroom would teach me that the death of my mom affected him to a great extent if not the most in our household. It would also teach me that the idea of fated mates was not as rosy as it was made to seem to all.

…….

“So it is his ligament that is completely torn? Like completely?”

The doctor looked at my father as if he was the most stupid person the doctor had ever to deal with in his whole career. 

“Ligament yes…It is a good thing that he regained consciousness and the CT scans also show that it was just a bump…”

The doctor kept on talking as he wrote down his diagnosis on a paper. 

“So that means…”

“Yes, no basketball from today. His career is officially over.”

The doctor said it as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world but both my father and I knew what it meant for my brother. It was not just the end of his career but also his dreams of university and making it big and earning a name for himself. It had been his dream forever and now it was shattered to pieces. As I looked at father, I was reminded of the burial of my mother. My dad who had somehow gained some vigour over the passing years, again looked as if he had been dealt a huge blow from which he could never ever recover. He curled up into himself and as the doctor handed him the papers containing the medicines and potential treatment for my brother, he seemed lost and confused as if figuring out if there was ever a way out of this constant loss that he was subject to. Even when I took his hand to lead him out of the room, it seemed as if he barely registered my presence there…as if he was in a world of his own where I could never ever hope of reaching. 

……

“So what did the doctor say?”

I paled as my brother stared at me with his sharp amber eyes. I did not know if it was my job to reveal the news to my brother and dad had gone home for the day. Rather it was I who sent him home. My grandmother was called up to come assist my dad with his work around the house. I gulped down a nervous breath. Might just as well say it rather than my brother getting to know about it from some other person.

“They said that you would not be able to play anymore…”

Somehow my brother was not too surprised. He stared at me as if I had told him the most lamest joke ever before turning onto his side. I sat there, not knowing what to do other than to pare the apples in front of me. The whole room was silent and my skin itched under my cotton shirt. It seemed like eternity when the nurse came to inform me that visiting hours were over for the day and I was to go home. I muttered a soft ‘bye’ before rushing out of the room. All the while my brother never spoke a word nor did he turn around. But as he heaved heavily, I knew that he was trying hard not to cry. I bit my lip until I tasted blood as I stood there in front of the closed door. Then I turned around and went home. I never loathed myself anymore than I did at that moment. 

…….

“It was an unfortunate event Mr. Choi. I have no words to express how sorry we are…” The Principal and the councellor looked back at my dad sympathetically who stared back at them emptily. It seemed he had no words to say. He was as lost as I was in the aftermath of the accident or rather the attack as we knew it to be now. I just stood there uncomfortably, praying to just be one with the wall.

Apparently my brother had reached the gym earlier than anyone else that day and was arranging the balls for practice when some rogue Alphas who resented him and thought to teach him a lesson for acting too ‘high’ for an Omega attempted to rape him. My brother fought back which enraged them and they attacked him with baseball bats. Fortunately the instructor came in just then which led my brother to escape with just a torn ligament, bruised ribs and a swollen head. 

“It could have been worse…” the councellor finishes with a sigh.

“So all of the suffering is because he is an Omega?” My father whispers.

“If it makes you feel any better Mr. Choi, we have suspended the boys for five months and the police has been informed…”

My father shakes his head and interrupts the Principal, “You are not getting it Ms. Park. I do not care what happens to those Alphas.What would make me feel better is Shin getting back his leg the way it was and returning to what he was when he still had a precious dream and a great future. But I am sure none of us can grant him that now, can we?”

Silence followed us as we walked out of the room.

…….

The call letters came together . One from the entertainment firm that I had applied to and auditioned for their recent TV show named ‘Thumbelina’ and the other from a medical college in Seoul. The latter was a shock as my father opened the flap. It was addressed to my brother and stated his acceptance into the college. 

It had been five months since then. I had by chance given an audition in a local office of the company since I had discovered that I really wanted to be an actor. I was also trying my hand at rapping. My drama teacher encouraged me to go for the auditions. “Thumbelina’ was the story of a short girl, who falls in love with a much taller man. It was a simple story and I was given the role of the younger brother of the hero. It was not much but was still a start. I was required to move into the company dorms by the end of the month.

On the other hand my brother had suffered a lot but instead of being put down, he had taken his college exams like any other normal boy except that he now applied to medical colleges. He recovered from his trauma with the help of a psychologist and he now believed that the attack had made him stronger than ever. His dream was to now help Omegas like him get better treatment and not be sidelined. He was moving on his path and I admired his grit but everytime I saw him, I could not help but remember the ruthlessness that an Alpha was capable of. And everytime, I could not help but be more afraid of myself and somehow it strained our relationship to an extent…it also influenced my decision to be out of the house as soon as possible. But now it seemed dad was to stay alone in that house.

As my brother hobbled into the room for breakfast on his crutch, I could see my father wipe his eyes on his sleeve. I picked up a slice of bread and began to lather it with marmalade.

“My sons have grown up.” He croaked

My brother and I smiled at each other. I was the first to turn away. That was the first time, I ever felt alien and uncomfortable with myself. I glanced to see my brother frowning at me so I quickly bit into the bread. It tasted bland. 

………

‘Thumbelina’ proved to be a major hit and soon I was noticed by directors and casters. Offers of small commercials and supporting roles began to pour in and I began to be noticed as a seventeen year old model. Directors loved my dorky and yet sharp look to play the roles of the quintessential boy-next door. The company soon moved me to a building of their own and I went on living day by day, continuing my studies besides my work. It was a dreary existence.

Soon I got a big break before my nineteenth birthday. I was asked to play the main role of a young resident surgeon who falls in love with a girl with stage 4 cancer. It was an emotionally charged drama and the actress Sunmi was much older than me and almost a veteran. Many expressed doubt about having such a young actor play such a demanding part but as the first episode aired, I knew that I could never return back to who I was. Overnight I became a household name as everyone began talking about how I was a discovery and the TRP ratings of the show soared. Various idol shows began to invite me and I found screaming fans wherever I went. I could not move without my mask and soon a PR and a stylist was appointed for just me. Suddenly my company began to take my needs more seriously.

I had finally become a star that I always wanted to be.

…….

Work got even more hectic as offers began to pour in so much so that I had to refuse some. It was an amazing and a cruel life. Phone calls to my home became fewer until the only calls that came were one sided from my father and brother. I celebrated my twenty-first birthday in a lonely hotel room in Manila, alone and away from home. All the while, I fiercely protected my personal life. I read news about how family members were harassed and troubled by fans due to some loose personal comment by some actor. I did not want mine to suffer the same way and yet, there was a sense of loneliness as to why I was doing all this, working so hard day and night and limiting contact with my own family. It seemed as if I was losing control of myself as I woke up every morning, worked on set all night and then came back home for the night and waited for morning to come to repeat the cycle all over again. I lay awake at nights, wishing to just turn fifteen, return home and bicker with my brother and watch the TV with dad. On the other hand, I was twenty-one, I was lonely and in a sorry state.

And then the crushing news came: My grandma was dead.

…….

I did not go back home for the burial. I could not bear to see another family member being lowered into that dark pit. I spent the whole night in a hotel room, drinking. In the morning as I puked my guts out into the toilet and my head throbbed, I wondered about what went wrong with my life and why I was not happy. I was doing what I always wanted, I was earning so much more than the average twenty-one year old and I was travelling the world. then why was I still unhappy and why could I not get rid of the ghosts in my mind. I was haunted by the fact that I was an Alpha myself and I did not want to become like those rogue Alphas who beat up my brother. I wanted to be an exception. Even as my other male co-stars called up girls and Omegas for the night, I lay alone and shivering on my bed, wishing that the misery would end already. 

I suddenly realised that I hated being an Alpha more than I hated the system itself. 

…….

It was amidst this chaos in my life that I met him while picking up some medicines from the hospital for my brother. Though it was not the most pretty sight seeing your potential mate have a heart attack in front of you, I could not be the least bothered. I watched his delicate frame collapse on the floor and his pheromones were so strong, that it made me dizzy and my hairs stood on their end. Nurses rushed past me to help the guy as he lay unconscious on the floor. I could smell his fear, anger and helplessness in those pheromones, and more than lust, it aroused in me a violent anger to kill all of the people who had dared hurt him. I was scared by my own violent thoughts and I remembered the pain that dad went through when mom died and god knew I did not want to add to my troubles any more than they already were.

The doctor and I woman accosted me even as I made a move towards the exit. The woman gasped: “I think you know what happened.”

I gulped as I nodded. It was very much clear that I was the fated pair of that person and I could clearly see that the woman was the mother of the guy because of their familiar facial features.

“You have to help Jeonghan. It is my request to you. He needs you in his life right now…”

“But I…”

“I am not asking you to mate with him or marry him, just get to know him. That boy has not had the greatest life till now and you are the only one who can keep him sane. Please I beg you as his mother…” She choked back a sob, “…Please…”

I knew from my parents that a fated pair was the most precious and desirable pairing there could ever be. Not only could the other person calm his mate down but could provide him a healthy and fulfilling life. They were the other’s strength and were almost the same person. Not all Alpha-Omega mates were fated pairs. Fated pairs could sense the other even before they saw each other. For an Omega that had met his fated pair, he/she could control his heat and regulate the timings as to when his mate desired him and an Alpha could sense his mate’s feelings as for him/her to be better equipped to make their mates comfortable. That is why the loss of a mate could destroy the other and even drive him/her to madness. One could not handle the attraction towards one’s potential mate and therefore,there was almost no episodes of a mate being rejected and divorced. And I had no doubt as to the fact that Jeonghan was indeed my fated mate. As the image of my mate collapsing in front of me in a haze of pheromones again surfaced, I could not erase the protective instincts that rose in me and I understood the reason for the half-crazed look in the woman’s eyes. 

It was love. 

…….

“So today, you will just interact with your mate. Try not to freak him out. He is in an extremely delicate position right now. Just yesterday he had tried to commit suicide…”

“What” I almost reeled from the news and stopped in my tracks.

Dr. Hong looked at me with such disgust that it made me shut up immediately. It was clear that he misinterpreted my concern to be the shock of having a nutcase as a mate. The reaction was to be expected after my initial actions of trying to escape from Jeonghan. 

“I think I mentioned that he is in a vulnerable position right now. You need to soothe him rather than use your charms. Try to be sympathetic and keep the star within you tame. Do not think he is an adoring fan. He is a patient and this is a form of his treatment…” we stopped in front of a white door. “…And act like you care.” I was gently pushed into a white room and the door closed behind me ominously.

I gingerly took a seat in front of the glass panel. Jeonghan was to be seated on the other side. The room was devoid of any smell and it seemed almost like a prison of sorts. Suddenly the door on the other side opened with a click and a nurse ushered in a frail creature in a hospital gown. 

As he took his seat in front of me, I was both amazed and saddened by him. He seemed ethereal in his pristine white gown and yet an aura of defeat and sadness hung about him. His hands were swathed in white bandages and he was extremely thin and delicate. His black hair flowed down his shoulders and overall he looked like a pretty girl. Hell, even I would have thought him to be a pretty girl if I had not heard his voice yesterday. As he looked back at me, his huge brown eyes had bags under them for lack of sleep and his sharp cheekbones jutted out. His lips were bloodied and his skin was deathly pale. And yet he was beautiful to me. I felt my chest tighten painfully and my hand reached up involuntarily to touch the glass partition, “I wish I could touch you…” I whispered. 

A dusting of pink appeared on his cheeks as he stared back at me. His lips parted as if to say something before he closed them again. As we stared at each other, I felt my embarrassment rise. Here I could charm the hearts of millions of girls while this strange guy made me fumble for words. I almost felt helpless in front of him…so much so that I blurted out, “….I am not too good at this. This is my first time. I am not like this. I am cooler at other times…” I felt the heat in my cheeks and I almost wanted to bang my head at the counter to punish myself for my stupidity. 

A soft chuckle reached my ears from the other side and I looked up to see Jeonghan smile. And it was the most glorious thing ever. His eyes sparkled and somehow I felt my breath knocked out of me with the smile’s impact. The aura of sadness somehow changed to a delicate sweet one of happiness. I was amazed at the changing smells and auras; 

“You smiled…it is beautiful.” 

A dark red blush came over his cheeks and his eyes widened. I started as a sweet scent started wafting over, making my heart pound. The scent got stronger and I felt the heat rise and unfamiliar tingles build in my body. I heard my loud pants as I saw Jeonghan’s face, pained and desperate. I opened my mouth as I felt my rationality slowly give way to lust, to claim this man as my own. 

Suddenly the door opened and the nurses rushed in and ushered Jeonghan out. As I sat there, he turned back to look at me for a fleeting minute. I felt my lips raise up in the semblance of a smile before the door closed with a bang.

…….

“You have been ranked as the most desirable man in South Korea and for the love of god I do not know why.” My brother grumbled as he rifled through the pages of the newest edition of Cosmopolitan. I grinned as I poured him a glass of whisky. He was on vacation from Med school and had come to visit me in my condo in Songbuk-dong. I had deliberately chosen to stay here because of the large spacious homes as well as the distance from the city centre. It allowed me to spend my days in relative peace without the hustle and bustle of the city and from prying paparazzi. 

I had not told anyone in the family about Jeonghan as I was still not sure about how we would react to each other but after the last meeting, I was sure that he was the one for me. We had been seeing each other for one month almost and while many would say that one month was too soon to know one’s mate but since the beginning, somewhere in my heart, I knew that Jeonghan was the one for me and this month only helped to reinforce that belief. That was why I panicked after meeting him because I knew that once I took responsibility, I would not be able to let go of him ever. I realised that I could not spend my life without him and I wanted to make him mine as soon as I could. Therefore I had invited my brother over the weekend to break to him the news of Jeonghan.

I took a seat beside him on the sofa, “Bro, I have something to say…”

My brother peered at me over the glass of whisky, “What?”

I fiddled nervously with my fingers before turning to look at him, “I have found my fated mate…” I wanted to smack myself for the abruptness with which I spoke. Never could I tame this habit of mine.

My brother looked at me for a while to see if I was joking or not. I stared back at him earnestly to make him aware of my intentions. After a while, a soft smile appeared on my brother’s face as he took a sip of his whisky. “Congratulations are in order then.”

I almost start at my brother’s quick acceptance, “You are not worried?”

“Should I be?”

I quickly shake my head and a blush creeps up my cheeks as I think of Jeonghan.

“Are you happy?” My brother’s gruff voice floated over.

I nodded vigorously not knowing what else to say. I had never spoken about Jeonghan to anyone and I did not know what to say. I looked over to my brother. He smiled and patted my head like he used to in the past to reassure me when ever I felt down and confused. 

“Then I am happy.” 

“Do you think Dad…”

“Just leave it to me Squirt. You be happy. I will deal with the rest.”

…..

“I love you…” I blurt out the next day I am sitting with Jeonghan in that small white room. I just could not keep it in anymore. Eversince I had told my brother about my feelings for Jeonghan, I just could not wait to tell it to the person himself. I knew that he would be elated and I had already made plans to propose to him. I knew that we were moving too fast but I just could not wait anymore. I knew that Jeonghan felt the same. Dr. Hong had confided in me that Jeonghan was steadily improving and would be able to start living a normal life soon. I never felt prouder of myself than I did in that moment to know that I had played a great role in my mate’s life. 

But Jeonghan stared back at me with increasing horror reflected in his eyes as his fingers tightened on mine and he visibly paled. It was as if he dreaded my confession from the bottom of his heart. I could feel the tension rising in me and I blurted out even more words to reassure him of my love. He listened quietly and just as I felt I was to be refused, he suddenly whispered, 

“I am not pure. I was raped…”

I just stared back at him disbelieving. “So?”

If he thought that I was going to let go of him just because he was raped, he must have been mad. To my credit, I just felt a slight bubbling anger at the fact that this wonderful person in front of me had been treated in such a manner and yet the slight pheromones of fear, hesitation and shock surrounded me.i realised that Jeonghan needed me the most in this moment than he had ever did before.  
It was not me as a person but the fact that I might reject him knowing that he was sullied which made Jeonghan act the way he did. I felt my heart thump painfully and gladly and I just wanted to gather Jeonghan up in my arms and kiss all his worries away. I wanted to take care of him forever and never let him go, until he got tired of it and begged me to stop. I really loved him and I was not afraid anymore. 

We sat there in silence before Jeonghan looked up at me with eyes full of hope.

“You are it for me.” he whispered. 

 

I clutched his hand more tightly to show my pleasure as we let the silence around us and our pheromones communicate our love to each other. I knew that Jeonghan was not yet ready to profess his love after his traumatic past and yet a tiny part of me could not help but want him to say those three words to me. But I wanted it to come from him without any coaxing from my end and so I was willing to wait. Time seemed to stop until the nurse said that visiting hours were over for the day. It was our final meeting in that sterile room of the hospital.   
……

I rush home, as soon as the shoot for my new TV series gets over. I had to be at Jeonghan’s house by six and I just could not wait to hold him in my arms. This was the first time that we would be interacting somewhere other than the hospital and as I dress, I smile at how happy I was. I just felt that there was a purpose in my life now and I really felt so much more happier. 

Jeonghan’s house is a small and homely one, and his parents welcome me happily. But all the time and through dinner, I sense a slight smell of hesitation and distance from Jeonghan. I try to meet his eyes, but he resolutely keeps his face down to his dinner. After a gay dinner, Jeonghan and I sit in the balcony of his room. He had been distant all the time and somehow as I read his smell, my heart gives a painful thud as I sense the underlying fear under the hesitation.

“Are you angry at me?” I try to coax out the reason of Jeonghan even as I feel the panic rising in me. Jeonghan does not say anything but resolutely keeps his head turned away. I feel my throat close up and a rising desperation. I give way to my fears which I thought had disappeared but was just biding its time to rear its head. I remember my brother’s unconcious body as he lay on the hospital bed and a violent shiver goes through me that Jeonghan might just be afraid of the fact that I was an Alpha just like his rapists and might just abuse him the same way. I just could not bear to lose Jeonghan.

“You are scared… Are you scared of me?”

My voice cracks in the end and I hate feeling so helpless. I start babbling and take Jeonghan by the arms and shake him desperately to break him out of his silence. Finally I scream out which stuns both Jeonghan and me. “…TELL ME DAMN IT!”

I knew that I had scared him and pushed him too far when Jeonghan bursts out crying and clings to me but thankfully he begins to speak…

“I was scared that you will leave me. I saw you kiss that girl on the tv and somehow I was scared. I am not good enough. You will leave me, I know. I am just a basket case, who cannot even keep himself from getting jealous just because you look at some girl who is not me. I am not pretty. I cannot even make tea without causing accidents. I hate that I am not normal. You are so perfect. How can you love me? I am not even worthy…”

I was shocked and ashamed of my behaviour to say the least. Both of us were prey to our own insecurities and as I clutched Jeonghan to myself, even I felt my heart constrict in pain for my overwhelming emotions. He was so precious to me and it was not just because of the fact that we were fated mates. We were one. Both of us loved the other too much for our entire good. 

“I love only you Jeonghan. Never doubt that. I want you so much now and you smell so heavenly and yet I want you to come to me. You are the only one for me Jeonghan. You are it. You are all I think about and all I want to think about. Even when I am acting, telling a girl I love her, all I can think about is my love for Jeonghan. In fact, everytime I see a pretty girl, I cannot help but think, my Jeonghan is prettier… I would rather kill myself than even leave you and if you leave me, I do not know what I would do…and I do not even want to think about it. I will destroy the persons who dare hurt you or even dare touch you. I would walk through fire for you Jeonghan and yet you doubt my love…”

Somehow in the middle our roles reverse and I am the one who starts crying and clinging onto Jeonghan as he pats my back softly. I breath in his soft scent and I feel myself calm down. 

“I love you…” He whispers back to me and I feel my breath catch. All the scenarios that I had painted out for myself when Jeonghan decided to tell me that he loved me and by far this was the worst with snot in my nose and my eyes red and swollen from crying. “That’s not fair…” I mumble half-heartedly.

I relax into his arms. That is when I realise that I want to marry this guy and be with him forever. I lay there in Jeonghan’s arms as I toy with the new idea. It is not a bad one I decide finally…

……

“So you have decided to marry?” 

My brother sounds happy and I grin in response. “Yes. We have set the date for the 20th this month in the old church in Daegu.”

I proposed and surprisingly Jeonghan said yes as if he had been expecting me to propose all along. I smile as I remember his soft smile as his eyes twinkled with love when I slid on the single diamond gold engagement ring from Tiffany which I had ordered specially for Jeonghan. It was a pleasant night to say the least.

“What about your shoots?”

“Taking a holiday so they have to be put on hold. The CEO was not too happy about it but I am getting married. And the director and the entire cast told me that it was the best decision. I had never taken a holiday since I started working.” 

“Good for you… Dad will be happy. I will try to fly down to Daegu as soon as I can.” After a beat he adds, “I am happy for you Cheol-ah. You deserve this happiness.”

……  
……

“I am pregnant.” Even as Jeonghan fiddled with the hem of his T-shirt to show nonchalance, I could sense his trepidation and expection of my reaction. I suppressed a smile as I took off my coat and hung it before turning to face him. Well, two could play at that game.

“Yeah?” I do not look at him as I fold my shirt and keep it the laundry. I can feel his trepidation give way to indignation and anger. I grin and turn back to him. Jeonghan had never dealt well with me ignoring him, “Wanna celebrate it in the shower, love?”

He yells in anger and frustration and jumps into my spread arms. As we kiss passionately, with Jeonghan nipping at my lips and skin, I feel my laughter bubbling up my throat. Both of us had finally found the other and were each other’s healing. To think that there was a little piece of me in Jeonghan and the fact that it was a symbol of our love made it all the more precious. I slid down and rested my ear against Jeonghan’s stomach. Silence greeted me. I lifted Jeonghan’s T-shirt and put my lips against his soft, warm skin, “I love you…”

A soft growl greeted me and I looked back stunned at Jeonghan.

“Well, a pregnant man does need to eat a lot…” he mumbled as a violent red tinged his ears. 

I grinned, “How about eating me?” 

I was greeted with a painful slap on the shoulder. I yelped and laughed out loud before pulling a sulky Jeonghan into my arms again and planting a soft kiss on his forehead, 

“I cannot wait…”

He looked back at me with those lovely brown eyes, “Neither can I…”

…….

“He is sleeping…” I start from my position on the floor to see Jeonghan at the doorway. He smiles softly at me as he tucks a long strand of hair behind his ear and pads across the room to me. He peers into the cradle and then tucks the blankets around more closely around our son Dino before taking my hand and pulling me into the living room. He pushes me down onto the sofa placed before the glass wall before cuddling up to me. As I spooned around him spontaneously in the darkness of the room, the soft lights of Gangnam glittered before us. 

He had recently cut and styled his long dark hair and I liked the way it curled just beneath his chin. The soft lights reflected on his lustrous hair and I felt my heart skip a beat as his soft lavender scent surrounded me. We sat in silence.

Jeonghan is the first to break the silence.

“Could not sleep?” His soft voice surrounds me and I shake my head, burrowed into his shoulder, deeply breathing him in. Beneath that lavender scent, I locate his unique pheromones, sweet and desirable, calming me down and igniting a tingly feeling in my stomach. I shake my head and Jeonghan lets out a soft giggle.

“Stop, it tickles…” his protest was weak and as I nuzzle and kiss his neck, I feel him relax and his breaths speed up. I shift his hair to one shoulder, revealing my purplish-red bite mark on his nape. At one point, I used to question this idea of possession and violence and yet, this mark on Jeonghan’s skin, sparked something wild and ancient in me everytime I saw it. I lick the mark and feel Jeonghan give a violent shiver as a moan escaped him. Almost immediately my arm begins to sting.

“Stop it…” Jeonghan fiercely whispers as he pants. His cheeks are flushed a soft pink and his soft lips are parted. No matter how much he denied it, he could never hide the influence I had on him. I realise that he was releasing his pheromones without even realising it as the scent surrounds me, slowly invading my senses and making me react.

It had been almost five months since Dino was born and all this time I had to remain content with chaste kisses and platonic hugs. Jeonghan seemed to be fine with it while I was going mad while trying to catch elusive sleep in the same bed, amidst my rising ardour for my cold mate. In desperation, I took to watching over Dino’s sleeping face to remind myself of the greatest gift that Jeonghan had given me and to kill my raging hard-on. I almost cried the first night out of frustration at the two waging emotions of lust and fatherly love. But now, I had somehow got used to it: the cold showers and the sleepless nights.

Jeonghan groans as I push him down onto the sofa. “We should not do this…Dino will wake up…” His large eyes reflected the star-like lights of the outside and he wrapped his arms around my neck despite his protests. I start popping open the buttons on his pyjama shirt as my tongue leaves a hot trail down his skin. His skin shines, pale and otherworldly in the darkness and I use my mouth to worship him. It has been so long since I had touched him and as the heat of our bodies mingle, I feel almost like a traveller finding the oasis in a hot desert. As Jeonghan’s soft pants and moans surround me and his hands try to find purchase on my satin shirt, I lick and suck on his soft nipples and feel them perk up in my mouth. I kiss each one of them before moving on below and as I take Jeonghan in my mouth, he responds with a sharp gasp which melts into a breathy moan. It is my new favourite sound.

It is not long before Jeonghan comes, in thick spurts and hot. He lies spent and half-naked on the sofa, beautiful and flushed from the exertion, panting heavily as he covers his face with his arm. I grin as I kiss him. Almost immediately, he pushes me down and impales himself on me and I cannot stop the surprised garble-gasp of Jeonghan’s name as it rushes out of me. But Jeonghan is too far gone to even notice. As he moves fiercely and urgently on top of me, I feel my head go dizzy and my hands move of their own accord to Jeonghan’s hips to guide him. The silence in the room is broken by our mingled gasps and moans as both of us, aim to find release and the sweet pleasure that the other can help us achieve. I feel the familiar heat and tingles build up slowly and from Jeonghan’s moans getting louder, I realise that he too was reaching his peak. I look up to his face and I understand why I had fallen in love with Jeonghan. His face is red with exertion and his eyes are full of tears of frustration and yet, his beauty captivates me. I realise that he needs me as much as I need him and it is not just the question of being fated pairs. It is love. 

Jeonghan becomes aware of my stare on him as he slows down and stares back at me. Suddenly he grabs hold of my face and thrusts his tongue into my mouth. The final stimulation gives me the push I need and I empty myself into Jeonghan. I gasp for breath as sweat trickles down my back. Jeonghan lay limp in my arms, having come at the same time as me. He smiles impishly at me as he starts doodling on my bare chest. I lean back into the sofa and we lie there, absorbing the rumoured post-coital pleasure. The silence was comfortable and beautiful.

“I…”

“SHHH!” Jeonghan shushes me and curls up further into my arms. “Just enjoy…” he mutters.

I smile into his hair as I breathe my pheromones on him and his on my body. I watch the red, yellow and white lights twinkle and shine as Jeonghan’s breaths level off indicating that he had fallen asleep. And I remember something that one of my directors had said to me a long time ago…

“You know Cheol-ah when a happy ending is reached in a story? …not when the hero and heroine have made up and kissed but when they have understood the value of the other in their life; when they have decided that the other is ‘it’, their happy and fulfilling end…”

I kiss the crown of Jeonghan’s head and smile to myself. 

Seems like I had reached my own ‘Happy Ending’ after all…

**Author's Note:**

> And finally it ends. It was Manabishi's comment which actually got me thinking for a sequel to the main story so a big thank you to Manabishi. I had never intended in the beginning to make a sequel but somehow I realised that I wanted to play with this couple a little more. And when I began writing, it just started to come to me though I was stuck at a few places honestly. At first, I just wanted it to be a thought process of Seungcheol as he reminisces his time with Jeonghan but somehow it left me feeling empty. thus after several drafts, Seungcheol turned out to have his own little story. Finally I want to thank each and every person who read and kudoed my previous story and all those who commented and shared their lovely thoughts with me. This story is dedicated to you all who encouraged me to write this sequel. I hope you liked it as that would really make my hard work a success. And as I have said before, your love, thoughts and comments are really welcomed by me and I would love to hear from you.   
> And thus does my little endnote end. Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
